dc_and_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Damian Wayne
Damian Wayne (ダミアン・ウェイン, Damian Wain), also known as the fourth Robin (ロビン, Robin), is a fictional character and protagonists of the DC series. He is the fourth and current Robin after the previous Robin, Tim, moved to Blüdhaven, took up the mantle of Red Robin and relinquished his role as Batman's partner and protégé to Damian. The biological son of the "Dark Knight"; Batman, and the "Daughter of the Demon"; Talia al Ghul, Damian was trained since birth by the League of Assassins to succeed his grandfather, Rā's al Ghūl, as the Head of the Demon, but was later forced to flee with his mother to Gotham City after Deathstroke and his MECH took control of the League. After meeting his father, he has since fallen under the care of the Bat Family who intend to impart upon him the value of heroism and empathy; everything the League of Assassins intended to beat from him. However, he has since became the second Robin; Damian changed his ways from a mission of vengeance to a mission of justice like his father. He eventually joined the Teen Titans. "No! I promised my father, that I won't let him down. I'll keep fighting for what's right. Always. And I'm a Titan!" :—Robin, to his grandfather. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Scott Porter (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice actor (Younger): Stuart Allan (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As Damian Wayne When Batman has a flashback to his childhood, his young self looks exactly like how Damian is drawn (sans Talia's hair and eyes eyes). As Robin Damian wears a green domino mask over his face, bladed green gauntlets and green boots, a red tunic with the 'R' logo on his chest, the tunic is over a black armored bodysuit of similar design to Batman and Nightwings. He wears a yellow utility belt like theirs as well and a black cape with yellow inner linings. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'10" (178 cm) * Weight: 175 lbs. (80 kg) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Alfred Pennyworth - Ally. * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle * GCPD ** James Gordon * Justice League ** Cody Stark/Iron Machine - Ally. ** Team Superman *** Kal-El/Superman - Ally. *** Kara Zor-El/Supergirl - Ally. ** Princess Diana/Wonder Woman - Ally. ** Barry Allen/Flash - Ally. ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Ally and Teammate. ** Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Ally and Teammate. ** Billy Batson/Shazam - Teammate. ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Friend and teammate. ** Dinah Lance/Black Canary ** J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - Teammate. ** Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman - Teammate. ** Ray Palmer/Atom ** Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate ** Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna ** Alec Holland/Swamp Thing * Teen Titans ** Koriand'r/Starfire - Ally. ** Rachel Roth/Raven - Ally. ** Victor Stone/Cyborg - Ally. ** Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle - Ally. ** Jason Rusch/Firestorm ** Garfield Logan/Beast Boy - Ally. ** Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock * Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero * Autobots Family * Solomon Wayne - Ancestor (Deceased) * Thomas Wayne (paternal grandfather, deceased) * Martha Wayne (paternal grandmother, deceased) * Batman (father) * Talia al Ghūl (mother) * Athanasia Al Ghul (sister) * Elissa Wayne/Golden Angel (half-Sister) * Rā's al Ghūl (maternal grandfather) * Dusan al Ghūl (maternal uncle; deceased) * Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Ally and adoptive brother) * Jason Todd/Red Hood (adoptive brother) * Tim Drake/Red Robin (adoptive brother) * Cassandra Cain/Batgirl/Black Bat (Adoptive sister) Neutral * Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat * Mr. Freeze * June Moone/Enchantress Rivals Enemies * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Ubu - Enemy. * MECH ** Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - Enemy. * Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow - Enemy. * Penguin - Enemy. * Antonio Diego/Bane * Clayface * Joker's Thugs ** Jack Napier/Joker ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy * William Cobb/Talon * Samantha Vanaver/Grandmaster * Trigon - Enemy. * Vril Dox/Brainiac * LexCorp ** Lex Luthor * Dru-Zod/General Zod * Uxas/Darkseid * Doomsday * Ares * Barbara Minerva/Cheetah * Gorilla Grodd * Captain Cold * Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro * Black Manta * Atros/Atrocitus ** Dex-Starr/Atros/Atrocitus * Teth-Adam/Black Adam * Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion * Decepticons Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities * Peak Human Condition: Damian is more physically powerful than most humans and all his physical capabilities are beyond normal human ability. ** Strength: Despite his size, weight and frame, Damian has the strength that matches or even surpasses most full grown man, allowing him to easily overpower larger and heavier opponents. ** Agility: Damian was able to fight his father in mid-air, as well as on several different buildings. Damian is highly capable of acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as parkour and free-running. ** Resilience: Damian can take far more punishment that normal people, such as being hit by larger and heavier opponents without being weakened by it. ** Enhanced Mobility: Damian can move and react faster than even his father like Damian catches Deathstroke's sword. Partially justified since his gauntlets are shown to be armored. ** Enhanced Stamina: Damian can exert himself for far longer than even his father. * Computer Skills: Damian hacked NORAD at the age of six ** Speed: Damian is significantly faster than his father. * Acrobatics: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Damian is a master of unarmed, melee and close quarter combat having been trained by the League of Assassins since birth. He was able to best Ubu, Dick Grayson in an a sparring match between the two, individually, and even fight roughly on par with his father. He is capable of using any weapon he picks up, from guns to butterfly knives. His primary combat skill is swordsmanship, allowing him to take on Talon, later Deathstroke in a sword fight. * Master of stealth: Damian was able to sneak into Wayne Enterprises undetected to tell him that someone's skimming from the Argentina sector and then into Slade Wilson's hide out, only having to attack one of the guards. * Detective skills: Damian was able to track down several missing children kidnapped by Anton Schott, based on the fact that they all owned toys made by his company. * Intelligence: Damian is surprisingly smart for his age. He was able to hack the bat-computer and drive the Bat-mobile. * Expert Driver: Despite his age, Damian knows how to drive and could use the Batmobile after stealing it. * Expert Pilot: Damian was also able to operate the Batwing and its weapons. * Acrobatics: Damian is highly capable of acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as parkour or free running moves, while he incorporates these skills in traversing urban areas and in fighting. * Pain Tolerance: Damian has an almost inhuman tolerance to damage and pain, which allowed him to climb a mountain with a broken wrist as a four year old and allowed him to continue to fight Slade after his arm was impaled on the latter's blade. * Stick Fighting': * Swordsmanship: Damian is a highly capable swordsman, with his katana being a primary weapon for him in combat. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Utility Belt: Damian was given a utility belt with various gadgets by his father, Batman. ** Grappling Gun/Birdrope: Damien uses a line-launching handgun, along with his own natural mobility, to descend or scale several stories and to traverse several yards in seconds or less by shooting a retractible, detachable and replaceable line at a nearby structure and then retracting it. * Explosive Gel: A tool shared with Batman, Robin uses it to blow up weak walls that block his way, or to take out unsuspecting enemies. Unlike Batman, Robin sprays the gel out in an "R". * Hand-Held Gas Mask: One piece of equipment in Robin's utility belt is the gas mask. It is a small filter that holds on to the user's mouth and purifies the air that goes through. * Snap Flash: A tool unique to him, Robin has small grenade-like pellets that release a shockwave upon detonation. They are only strong enough to dizzy targets, not seriously harm them. * Smoke Pellet: Robin also has smoke pellets at his disposal, allowing him to create cover either to flee or to surprise targets and take them out without other noticing. * Damian slices through the cannons on Hive's mechs with ease. Gadgets Weapons * Sword: Damian largely carries and uses a sword to fight his battles. He used it during his fights with Nightwing, Ubu, and Deathstroke. * Birdarangs: ** Remote-Controlled Birdarangs: Similar to the Remote-Controlled Batarang, Tim possess bird-shaped Birdarangs that he can control via his gauntlet when he needs to scout ahead, or to reach switches to activate doors and to distract enemies by making them look in the wrong direction. * Bo-Staff: Robin primarily fights with a bo staff, which comes in handy when fighting more than one person. As versatile weapon, Robin can hit from long distance, or use both ends to repeatedly hit a target. His Takedowns primarily involving pinning a target with his foot a knocking them out with a blow to the head from the staff. Lacking the same level of strength Batman has, Robin typically pins targets above a high edge with his staff to interrogate them. ** Retractible Bullet Shield: A button on the staff deploys a thin, but strong shield for blocking bullet shots. However, there is only so much the shield can take before it gives out. Usually six shots. * Firearms: Damian has used a gun twice, once to shoot down assassins during Deathstroke's attack on The League Of Assassins, and when threatening Deathstroke at his base. Gallery Transportation * R-Cycle: * Glider: Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Batman'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Bat Family * Teen Titans * Young Justice * League of Assassins Etymology * External links * Robin (Damian Wayne) Wikipedia * Damian Wayne DC Database * Robin (Damian Wayne) Batman Wiki * Robin (Damian Wayne) DCAMU Wiki Notes & Trivia * Robin (Damian Wayne) was conceived by his parents in Batman: Son of the Demon (1987) but did not first appear until Batman #655 (September 2006). * Damian has a strong love for animals. Pets he has owned include Goliath (a dragon bat guardian Damian had adopted on Destiny Island), Bat-Cow (a cow Damian had saved from a slaughterhouse), Titus (a dog given to Damian by Bruce Wayne), and Pennyworth (a cat given to him by Alfred Pennyworth). * Aware of the stories of her origins and abilities, Damian has a secret crush on Raven, however, he expresses it in the same arrogant, boastful and rude manner he uses every time he attempts to convince people of his worth, resulting in her disliking interacting with him. * Damian and Timothy Drake share a rivalry (largely perpetuated by Damian) as sons of Bruce Wayne. After Tim Drake is revealed to have named as Bruce Wayne's heir in accordance of his will, Damian has filed an injunction with the boards against Drake since he is Wayne's son. * Robin claims to be able to "solo" Mammoth and Gizmo at the same time. * Talking to Talia al Ghūl within the Hall of Doom can lead to her talking about her son, Damian, and her intentions to have him lead the League of Assassins someday; although she admits she fears that he may one day follow in his father's footsteps instead. She also expresses her frustrations with working in LexCorp and why she ultimately quit the "Corporate Life". * Talia Al Ghul, anticipating that her son may be hurt in his adventures, keeps an army of clones of Damian. The clones are designed not to replace him, but to replace any vital organs or bones that may be damaged. Category:Characters